Dragon Ball ZAU
by ZeroSense
Summary: Saiyans are still alive alongside with their planet.How will things go on here? To find out you will need to read it :P (This is Auniverse)
1. My Brother

In deep space far from Earth was a planet called Vegeta. The planet was a home to a race called the Saiyans. The Saiyans were a proud warrior race, who loved nothing more than to fight for whoever there is, but unlucky for them they were nothing but slaves to a galactic overlord Frieza. They did all the dirty work for him and they were doing well at that. But over the years in their slavery the Saiyans grow tired of doing the dirty work and slowly started to rebel against Frieza. The space tyrant almost destroyed the planet and the whole Saiyan race, but luckily for them he didn't and decided to let them alive. Now twenty years since that incident the King ordered to find every single Saiyan who was sent to another planet as an infant and bring him back home

"C'mon Raditz we have a meeting with the King!" Yelled the man who wore a red bandana under his spiky messy hair. His clothes were a black/green battle armor and a black long spandex covering his legs

"I heard you for the first time father! I'm coming" Answered the young man who unlike his father had a very long spiked hair. He wore a different armor, his armor was a full black/brown armor with short spandex. He also had two red armbands, one on his arm and the other on his leg

"Tell me father, do you really think that he is alive?"

"Hmm he better be and have a damn good reason why he hadn't returned or called us"

"Ok, but why I must go and pick him up?I need to train if I think to get to a mission with the Elites"

"I know, but you heard you mother. She almost break the sound barrier with her yelling and besides I have a mission and I can't go to pick him"

"Hmp fine. I just hope that he is alive" Said Raditz on which the older man nodded and realized that they are in front of the door. In front of the doors were two guards

"Who are you and what is your business with the King?" Asked one of the guards with a deep voice

"I'm Third Class Commander Bardock, I have an appointment with the King, he knows that we are coming" Answered Bardock. The other guard in the meantime confirmed that through his scouter and let Bardock and his son in the King chambers. The room was big and at the end of the room were three thrones and in the middle one was King of the Saiyans

"My King," Said Bardock as he bowed down just as Raditz did the same

"Bardock you better say what you need quickly because I have an important meeting in few minutes" Said the King who unlike the other Saiyans had a dark brown hair,his hair stud up in a flame like style. He wore a white/red armor with the Saiyan royal insignia on his left chest and a blue cape

"Yes sir, I come here to ask you for the permission for my son Raditz"

"Hmm, what permission?"

"You see my lord, I want Raditz to go off planet to pick up his younger brother"

"I didn't know that you had another child Bardock"

"Well he was sent off planet twenty years ago"

"Hmm, I see. I will give the permission for your son to go and find him. I just hope he is alive so he can help us, we need any warrior who is capable to fight. If there is nothing more you need, I must go to the meeting" Said the King on which Bardock nodded

"Yes my lord I hope the same. Excuse us" Said Bardock and with Raditz stud up and left the room. After they left the King's chambers both father and son went back to their house. After a while, they come home just in time for lunch

"Hey, mother we are home" Greeted Raditz his mother who was wearing a blue/yellow armor without any shoulder pads and a black spandex. Her hair like every Saiyan had was black and slightly long, covering her back of the neck and few bangs over her face

"So how was the meeting with the King?Did he say that you can go?" Asked his mother who couldn't wait anymore to see her other child

"Relax Gine, yes he can go" Answered Bardock instead of Raditz who just closed the doors of their house

"Great!My little Kakarot will finally come home!Now sit down and eat you two" Yelled Gine with joy. The two man nodded and sit down to eat. Even tho there were plenty of food, all the food was gone in five minutes

"So Raditz when are you going to Earth?"Asked his mother

"Well I already have the coordinates, I just need to wait for the pod to be rea.." And before he could finish his sentence he heard a beeping from his scouter. He stud up and picked the scouter from the table and accepted the transmission

"Son what was it?" Asked Bardock

"Hm it seems that my pod is already ready and I can go anytime I want" Answered Raditz

"And when do you think you will go?"Asked Gine who was barely sitting on her chair. Raditz could see on her face that she wanted for him to go right now and he was thinking the same

"I will go now, but only because I want to come back as fast as possible, I need to train"Said Raditz as he put back on his armor. Gine was thrilled with this and run to her son to hug him, almost choking the life out of him while Bardock watched and smirked. He knew that Raditz only made the excuse because he wanted to act tough and in the same time he couldn't but wonder how she was able to bring Raditz on his knees since she was not a fighter and due to her power level

"It must be some mother thing," Thought Bardock while watching Gine finally letting go of their son

"Raditz you must bring him back you know.. And don't give him a hard time you know" Said Gine with a serious look on her face

"Ok mother I will, stop worrying so much" Said Raditz as he was about to leave the house when his father called him

"Be careful" Said Bardock on which Raditz nodded with a smirk and left the house

"Yee our son will finally come back and we will be the whole family again" Said Gine as she jumped on Bardock and kissed him on which Bardock smirked and returned the kiss

Thirteen days passed since Raditz left his home planet in search for his brother. Meanwhile on planet Earth there was a time of peace, after what happened five years ago on the WordlMartialArtsTournament and with the defeat of Piccolo everything seemed normal for Goku but, unfortunately, there wasn't. One year after the tournament, Chi-Chi gave birth to their son Gohan and everything seemed wonderful, but after only two months from Gohan birth she died. The cause was a painful pregnancy and the delivery. Goku after that was in terrible state, he at first thought that he couldn't raise his son, but his friend's helped him and everything returned for the better

"Hey Gohan are you ready to go?"Asked Goku his son who was putting his clothes on

"Yes daddy I just need help with the shoes" Said Gohan who had a little problem tying up his shoes

"I will help you son," Said Goku and put his son on the chair and with no trouble managed to tie his son shoes "Here, and ready to go" Smiled Goku

"I can't wait to go and see the other's at Mr. Roshi island" Said Gohan happily

"Yea it's been a while since we saw them right?"

"Aha,are we going with the Nimbus or are we going to fly daddy?" Asked the little boy

"Well let's go with the Nimbus today, Ok?" Asked Goku and received a nod from Gohan. Goku smiled and with his hand went through the boy hair while he called for the yellow cloud which appeared pretty fast. They jumped on the cloud and went to meet their friends

Just as Goku and his son left their home, far from their home something from the sky hit the ground at great speed leaving a big crater. The door of the pod opened and Raditz walked out, hovering above the pod

"Hmm so this is planet Earth, not bad. But the gravity here is nothing. Let's see where is Kakarot" Mumbled Raditz and pressed the button on his scouter to locate the power level of his brother

"Hmm oh there it is.. Power level 490, the largest here. That must be him. It's time to meet again brother" Smirked Raditz and blasted off into the sky

Meanwhile on Roshi island Bulma arrived in with a box for Krillin and Rosh. She knocked on the door and entered

"Hey guys"

"Ey Bulma"

"Oh hi Bulma. Hehe I must say that every time I see you,you are more beautiful" Said Roshi and smiled

"Thanks, Roshi here, I got a present for you guys"

"Thanks Bulma,I will open it" Said Krillin and took the present from Bulma and put it on the table

"So where is Goku?" Asked the blue haired girl

"Well he said that he will come,I'm sure that he is on his way here" Answered Roshi

"Yea,but hey where is Yamcha? Asked Krillin

"Grr don't even say the name of that jerk" Said Bulma angrily and Krillin in the moment backed of

In the meantime in the wasteland Piccolo was standing on the edge of the cliff thinking about Goku and his son. He thought how funny it was that he was once an enemy with Goku,but ever since the battle with him and with coming in contact with his son,his way's changed and having Goku for a sparing partner wasn't bad. His thoughts were cut when he sensed an huge power level coming in his way

"Whoa!Whats' this?This couldn't be Goku" Said Piccolo with his eyes wide open. As he was thinking who that is, the figure landed in front of him. They eyed each others when Raditz started to speak

"Hmm, power level 490, but not Kakarot," Thought Raditz "Hey do you know of a man by the name Kakarot?He should be here"

"Huh?Kakarot?Never heard of him and if you don't leave this place you are gonna have to deal with me"

"Hah o really?Do your worst green man" Taunted Raditz and smirked

"Grr if that's what you want then alright" Thought Piccolo and quickly send a blast towards Raditz which hit him head on

"Hah, what you have to say now" Said Piccolo and smirked, but as the smoke cleared he could see the warrior in front of him without any scratch

"Is this the best you can do?Hah pathetic let me show you how to do it properly " Said Raditz as he was raising one of his hands up "I like to call this attack Double Sunday"And before he could create a blast his scouter beeped

"Huh?Another power level bigger than this is south of here, that must be him I'm sure!" Thought Raditz and put his hand down and turned around "I guess is your lucky day green man" Laughed Raditz and blasted into the sky leaving Piccolo alone who dropped on his knee catching a breath

"This guy could be a problem" Said Piccolo and thought what to do

Meanwhile in the sky Raditz was catching up with his target and as he was flying he noticed that the people of this plant were still alive

"Hmm I wonder why he let them alive?I know that he was send here due the crisis with Frieza,but any other saiyan would wipe them out. Maybe the computer in the pod broke and didn't told him about the mission" Thought Raditz

As Raditz flew and was in his thoughts, Goku and Gohan arrived on Roshi island and jumped off the Nimbus and walked in front of the house

And just at that moment the scouter on Raditz face told him that the power level he was tracking stopped, he smirked and powered up

"Hey, guy are you here?"Asked Goku who was outside while he put Gohan on the ground. Moment later Krillin opened the door and with Roshi and Bulma come out to greet Goku and his son

"Hi, Goku how are you?" Asked Bulma. She couldn't stop to feel sorry for him after what happened to Chi-Chi

"Everything is fine Bulma,no need to worry I have Gohan now and that's all that matters" Said Goku as he watched his son playing with the turtle

"I'm glad to hear that Goku," Said the old master

"Yea me to buddy and you could come here more often you know" Said Krillin

"I know, but I jus started to train Gohan and sparring with Piccolo" Answered Goku and smiled

"You know I still can't believe that Piccolo changed" Said Krillin

"I know what you mean Krillin, but this just proves that you need to give everyone a second chance" Said Roshi who was watching Gohan and was impressed by the boy energy

"I agree" Said Goku with a smile and it was then when he felt a huge power level coming in their way

"Do you guys sense that"Asked Goku leaving the others puzzled and only after few minutes they sensed that energy

"Wow this energy is big" Said Krillin "Do you think is Piccolo?"

"No,this energy is too big to be Piccolo.. There it is" Said Goku as he saw the figure in the sky slowly descending on the island

As the man landed Goku and Krillin took their fighting stance while Roshi,Bulma and Gohan were behind them. The man didn't care for the others and just kept staring at Goku and just when Goku was about to speak the man interrupted him

"Kakarot you are alive,it's been a long time since I last saw you" Said the man with a relief

"Huh?" The others were confused,they didn't know anyone by that name

"Kakarot?What are you talking about?Who are you?" Asked Goku confused

"Ha?Don't you know who I'm?" Asked Raditz who was now shocked

"N-no I never seen you before,what do you want?" Said Goku again

"I come for you Kakarot,don't play games with me" Shouted Raditz who was losing his patience,he couldn't believe this was happening

"I told you that I'm not this Kakarot guy, my name is Goku!"Yelled Goku back and then Krillin started to walk toward the man

"Listen man,I think you got the wrong person here,so why don't you just go shou,shou" Said Krillin and approached the man and waved with his hand like he was trying to get rid of a cat. Raditz as he was losing his patience already, he couldn't stand when the people bugged in where they didn't need to. He quickly unwrapped his tail and smacked Krillin in the face sending him flying into the Kame House

"Krillin!" Yelled Goku and turned back to Raditz when he saw a tail behind him "A tail!?"

"Yes Kakarot, do you now remember who I'm?"

"Listen, I don't know you and I'm not this Kakarot1" Yelled Goku back. Raditz was about to move forward when the old man called for Goku

"Goku I need to tell you something" Everybody looked at the old man interested in what he have to say. Even Krillin who by now come out from the house where he was send

"Goku this what I have to tell you is what Gohan told me. Twenty years ago he was walking in the woods when he heard a huge explosion,he hurried to investigate it and what he found was round metal thing with the small boy inside and that boy was you Goku. He also told me that at the beginning you were hard to handle and that one day you unfortunately fell into some canyon and hit you head. Gohan thought he lost you but you amazingly recovered and since then you was a peaceful young boy" Roshi finished what he said and left the others surprised,even Raditz. He couldnt believe that his brother forgot everything about them and that made him angry for some reason

"So I'm for space"

"Yes Goku and this man knows something about you that you don't"

"Fine,I will listen whatever you have to say,so explain to me who are you?"Said Goku as he looked at Raditz

"Well I didn't come here to explain our entire history,but so be it" Sighed Raditz as he closed his eyes and opened them again "Listen your name is Kakarot you come from a race called Saiyan's and form a planet called Vegeta. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raditz your big brother" Raditz said this with a proud smile leaving others in shock with this discovery

"My b-brother?"Goku couldn't believe it. He always thought that he was alone,that his parents left him ,but it would seem that he was maybe wrong

"Goku he does look like you a little" Said Bulma who was still in shock

"But if you are his brother why is he here?"Asked Roshi

"Yea,why did you abanded him?"Asked Krillin not convinced enough

"He was sent here for his protection. You see twenty years ago our home planet was almost destroyed by the galactic overlord for who we work,but our King somehow agreed with him and he left our planet alive,for now" Explained Raditz even tho thinking of the lizard made him to destroy something "We waited for you to report back,but since you didn't I was sent here to check if you are alive and bring you home"

"I can't believe this,I'm from another planet"Said Goku as he sat down on the ground. Gohan watched as his dad sat down and walked near him and gave him a hug

"Hey Kakarot,I couldn't but notice that the kid has a tail,so I assume that he is your son"Said Raditz who couldn't believe that his younger brother already has a kid

"Yes he is,what of it?"Asked Goku as he watched his new found brother

"Nothing,I just think that mother will jump from happiness when she hear that" Smirked Raditz

"M-mother?"

"Yes and father will whine how old he became" Said Raditz and watched his brother surprised expression "What?You thought they were dead"

"I don't know. I always thought that I was alone without any parents only my grandfather who found me in the woods"

"As I told you,you were sent here so at least some of our race could survive. But what I didn't expect was for you to hit your head and forget about us" Said Raditz as he walked towards his younger brother. Goku looked up towards the tall man,he could feel his strong energy and what he also felt is that Raditz energy signal was the same as his and Gohan's

"Umm sorry to interrupt this,but what will you do now Goku?"Asked Krillin who was happy for his best friend to finally find his family,but at the same time he didn't want Goku to go

"Yes Goku,you don't think on going to another planet?"Asked Bulma,she as Krillin didn't want for Goku to leave,she just didn't trust this Saiyans

"Now now it up to Goku to decide it's his family that is involved here and he can't answer this right now. You need to let him rest so that he can decide" Said Roshi on which all of them nodded

"Thanks Master you are right. I don't know yet what I will do. Raditz is it ok if I think this through the night?"

"No problem with me,but you better hurry because I will lost my hair due someone craziness not you" Said Raditz on which Goku couldn't but smile

"Alright thanks. Gohan come, we are going home" Said Goku to his child and pick him up from the ground "Raditz?"

"What?" Asked Raditz as he eyed his younger brother

"Do you want to come to my house for tonight?Since you don't have anywhere to go"

"Sure why not,lead the way Kakarot" Answered Raditz and smiled to his brother

_"_Good, see you later guys," Said Goku and with Gohan in his arms flew in the sky towards his home and with his brother beside him, while Bulma Krillin and Roshi waved to them


	2. Explanations

**Ok before we start,let me to explain something that mike. gilbert_. 90410_ asked. Before Goku was sent to Earth,he spent three years of his life in the incubator on planet Vegeta and then he was sent to Earth(I used that from Dragon Ball Minus) he is 23years old,but his first three years he spent on planet Vegeta(Well That is something I wanted to explain)**

* * *

Some time passed and two brothers arrived at their destination,Goku's house. Both of them kept quiet during their entire flight. Goku wanted to ask many things,but he figured that it would be better to wait until they reached his house. One the other hand,Raditz didn't have many things to ask his younger brother. His only question was, will Kakarot come with him home? And he even tho he wouldn't say out loud,he would be glad that his brother returned home. As both landed,Goku put his son on the ground and let the little boy run inside first and right behind him Goku and Raditz entered the house

"Hey you can sleep on the couch for tonight,ok?" Said Goku as he pointed at the couch in the living room and went to his room

"Sure,that will be more than enough" Answered Raditz and before he sat down on the couch he took of his armor and put it on the ground near him

As Goku come out from his room where he changed his clothes,he couldn't but be socked by what he saw on his brother back. His brother back were covered with many scars. He couldn't but wonder how he get them. He quickly snap from his thoughts and sit down on the chair which was near the couch. As Gohan was in his room he figured now would be a good time to ask Raditz some questions about his family

"Hmm.. Raditz?" Said Goku as he thought how to ask his brother about this

"What?" Asked Raditz as he eyed Goku

"Could you tell me more about mother and father and about the planet?" Asked Goku who was little nervous. Raditz noticed his brother state and he figured that is the best to tell everything now than later

"Fine. Well our father is very much like you,I mean you two look the same except he has a scar on his left cheek and he is more serious looking than you and he is very strong" Said Raditz which surprised Goku a little,he was the same as his father

"What about mother?"

"Well she is a beautiful mother,but little different from any other saiyan"

"Huh,how different?"

"Listen we saiyans are very powerful and proud race and we are not gentle" Said Raditz as he started to lie down on the couch. Goku at this time could only wonder many things now

"But she is different,she is gentle and not a fighter which is strange for a saiyan" Explained Raditz as he kept staring at the ceiling. Meanwhile Goku smiled a little,his parents sounded interesting and he would like to see them

"They sound interesting,but what about the planet,how does it look?"

"Planet Vegeta is much stronger planet than this. Our planet gravity is ten times stronger than this,our sky is red like a ruby which made him the most beautiful planet there is" Said Raditz as he thought about his planet on which he wanted to return as soon as possible

"Wow ten times stronger gravity?No wonder you are strong" Said Goku who was stunned by this

"Thanks for the compliment Kakarot,but even tho I hate to admit, there are much stronger warriors than me"

"Woa really?How much stronger?" Asked Goku who was excited by this now,to know there are people stronger than his brother

"You see we saiyans have three classes to which we are detriment by our power level when we are born. There you have the Third Class where you,me and father are listed,but unlike you and me our father is commander of the Third Class" Explained Raditz and saw surprised look on Gokus face

"Woa he is a commander?He must be really strong" Said Goku almost yelling with amazement

"Yes he is,but then you have the Middle Class and the Elites. The Elites are the strongest of the all three classes,but there is only few of them. Most of the saiyans are in the Third Class" Explained Raditz to his brother how the system works

"This sounds very exciting and I would like to see the planet and our parents,but I can't just leave all the people here unprotected. What if something bad happens here" Said Goku to Raditz who was looking at his brother and wondered why he cared so much about this people,but then an idea come to his head

"Listen I don't know why you care so much about this planet or it's people,but you could leave your scouter here and when something bad happens they can contact you" Explained Raditz his plan

"That could do,but I don't have this scouter thing. What is that anyway?"Asked Goku who didn't have a clue what Raditz was talking about. Raditz remembered that his brother due his amnesia couldn't know what or where his scouter is,but than he thought of another plan that could work

"This is scouter" Said Raditz and took his scouter from the table and tossed it to Goku

"Woa and what is this thing for?" Asked Goku as he examined the scouter

"The scouter purpose is to find someone power level,but it can also be used as communication device. Understand?"

"Aaa so this is how you knew where I was and if we leave one here they could always contact me if there is something bad happening"

"Yes and I have a good idea to where your scouter might be"

"Huh,you do?Where?"

"Hah,follow me Kakarot" Said Raditz with a smirk and stand up from the couch and reached for something in his armor and started to go outside. Goku followed his older brother with confused expression on his face. As they reached the doors Gohan come out from his room

"Hey daddy where are you going?"

"Just going outside with Raditz,wanna come?" Asked Goku as he smiled to his son

"Sure dad" Smiled Gohan and went with the two man outside

As they come outside Raditz started to press the buttons on some sort of device "I assume that you don't know what this is,right Kakarot?"

"No clue" Said Goku as he watched at the device

"To me it seems like some remote controller" Said Gohan as he watched the device in his uncle hands

"Very good kid,this is a remote controller for the space pods. When you press this buttons no matter where you are,your pod will arrive" Explained Raditz

"That's neat"

"Yes it is and soon,first my pod will arrive and than we will try to call for your pod in which you arrived" Said Raditz on which Goku noted. Not too much time passed and Raditz's pod arrived in front of Goku's house. Goku and Gohan were surprised by how the pod looked,it seemed little for them and wondered how Raditz was able to sit in there,but when he opened the doors of the pod they could see that it wasn't that little in fact it have enough room for Raditz

"So this is how you travel through space"

"Yes and now we will try to call for your pod" Said Raditz and pushed the buttons again and received the signal that the pod is active

"Ha I knew it!Your pod is still active and it will come here soon" Said Raditz with a smirk on his face,he knew he would find a way to bring his brother home. And to their surprises the pod arrived very quick

"It's already here Raditz"

"Yes,that means you landed somewhere near this house" Said Raditz as the pod landed near them "Well the pod seems to be in good condition for this many years,lets see inside" Exclaimed Raditz and opened the doors and typed something on the control panel

"Well this pod has enough energy for the flight to planet Vegeta" Said Radtiz on which Goku nodded

"Huh?Look at this Kakarot" Smiled Raditz and tossed few stuff to his brother who catch it all and looked at the things he caught

"It's the armor you were sent here Kakarot"

"It does look like yours,only the color is different" Said Goku as he look at the armor

"Yea,the armor is usually assignment by what class you are" Said Raditz while he was searching under the seat and on his luck he find it "Hah I knew it!Look Kakarot we find your scouter" Said Raditz with a smile of victory on his face

"It seems we did,so if I leave this scouter they can contact me all the way to planet Vegeta?"

"Aha and it will take you only few days to come here. So what you say,are you coming with me?" Asked Raditz who knew that he had him now,his brother will finally come home

"I really would like to go to Vegeta and see our parents,but I need to think this overnight,ok?"

"Hmp,fine. Like we agreed before,I will wait for your answer till tomorrow" Said Raditz who was very sure that Kakarot is coming with him

"Thanks. It's already getting dark,let's go inside and eat something. I'm starving" Said Goku who smiled and put one hand on Gohan shoulder "Are you hungry Gohan?"

"I'm daddy,let's go eat uncle Raditz" Said Gohan and walked in the house with his father. Raditz couldn't but smile at the child happiness and his words. He stud out for a while and then walked in

It was already a new day. Raditz was already awake and he waited for his brother and nephew to wake up. He thought about last night,he could see that his brother was carefree and gentle,much like their mother. His quickly snap out of it when he heard foot steps coming his way

"Hey Raditz,you already up huh?"

"Hi uncle"Greeted Gohan with a big smile on his face

"Hi kid. Yea,but I slept very good"

"Great,listen about the reason you come here to pick me to go back home.. I was thinking almost the entire night about that and I come to an conclusion" Said Goku who was looking his older brother straight in the eyes

"Really?And what is your answer?" Asked Raditz who couldn't wait anymore,this suspension was eating him

"I figured that it would be good for me and Gohan to go with you. I want to meet my parents and for Gohan to meet his grandparents,but I also want to learn more about my race" Explained Goku to Raditz. Raditz even tho on the outside didn't make any faces,inside he was exploding with happiness

"I knew you will decide that Kakarot"

"But before we go I would like to say goodbye to everyone"

"Of course Kakarot,but I was meaning to ask you where is the boy's mother?" Asked Raditz. He wanted to ask that last night,but he figured that it could wait till now

"You see little after Gohan was born,she died. The doctors said that the pregnancy was very difficult and painful for her" Explained Goku and Raditz noticed that this was a serious and painful topic so he didn't want to ask any more questions about that

"I'm sorry Kakarot"

"Thanks and I think that was one of the reason I decided to go. This all reminds me of her to much and Gohan needs somebody who can take care of him better than I do"

"I understand. Don't worry I'm sure that mother will be more than happy to look after him" Said Raditz to his younger brother on which he nodded

"Great lets now eat something and then I will call everyone to come here" Said Goku on which Raditz nodded and watched as his brother went to the kitchen. He felt sorry for his brother,he was very young and yet he already lost his mate. Well this wasn't very surprising for Raditz. Saiyan pregnancy was very difficult and he always wondered how their mother managed to deliver both of them. But he soon come out from his thoughts as he smelled the food coming his way

Few hours later Goku called all of his friends to come at his house,all of them nodded and told him that they will come. Unlike for most his friends Goku needed to go in search for Piccolo since he always was in some deserted area. After he finally found him,he told to Piccolo everything. Piccolo at first was shocked. He couldn't believe that,that man was Goku's brother or that he is from another planet where there is even more powerful people. But yet again that explained how Goku was able to beat him all the time. In the end he agreed with Goku and respected his sparing partner decision. So both went to Goku's house to wait for everyone else

As they landed they saw Gohan and Raditz outside. While Goku was searching for Piccolo,Raditz decided that it would be good for a little training. At first he trained alone,but then Gohan wanted to join him,so he let him to train with him

"Hey guys,I see you are training a little"

"Hi dad!Hi Mr. Piccolo! Yea uncle Raditz started to train and then I joined with him" Said Gohan who sounded excited

"Haha good for you Gohan,but why don't you go and get ready. The others should be here soon" Said Goku to his son,who nodded and went inside the house. Raditz noticed that the green man come and he couldn't but smirk as he remembered their first meeting

"So we meet again,green man" Smirked Raditz as he approached Goku and Piccolo

"Ha?You two meet before?" Asked Goku who didn't know about this

"Yea,he thought that I was you and by that he interrupted my training" Explained Piccolo

"Training?You were standing at the edge of the cliff doing nothing" Corrected Raditz "By the way now that I think about it,are you sure that you are from this planet?" Asked Raditz who was sure that he met who was similar to Piccolo in space

"Huh,what do you mean?" Asked Piccolo who was surprised by this

"Yea Raditz,Piccolo was born here"

"Well I once met a person who looked quite like you,but he had a scar over his left eye" Explained Raditz leaving Piccolo to think

"Well to tell you the truth,I always felt that I'm not from here,but I don't care. This is my home now and I don't plan to leave it" Said Piccolo with a smile on his face

"I see,well I only wanted to say this because I thought you may know"

As they had their little conversation,they could hear something coming their way. They looked up and saw a hover vehicle coming. As it landed,from there come out Krillin,Roshi and Oolong. Little after them Bulma arrived with Yamcha and Puar and the last to come were Tien,Launch and Chiaotzu. Goku greeted every one and told to everyone to come inside

"So Goku what did you want to tell us?" Asked Yamcha as he sat down on the chair "Oh and Bulma told me that this guy is your brother" Said Yamcha as he looked at Raditz

"Yes he is and his name is Raditz" Said Goku and introduced Raditz to everyone who weren't present at Kame Island when Raditz first arrived

"I'm glad for you that you meet your brother Goku" Said Tien who was leaning at the wall

"Yea me to Goku,but what did you want us to tell" Asked Chiaotzu as he put down his glass of juice

"Well I called all of you here because I decided something" Said Goku and looked at his brother and then to the others

"What have you decided Goku?"

"Yea,what are you talking about?"

"Don't leave us in the dark,spell it"

"Well as you know by now,I'm not from this planet. And my brother come here to bring me back home. I thought about this all the night and I decided that Gohan and I will go to planet Vegeta" Exclaimed Goku leaving everyone except Roshi and Piccolo shocked. Even tho Goku didn't tell Roshi about his decision,the old martial arts master figured that Goku would want to go and meet his parents and learn more about his race

"W-what!?"

"Goku you can't be serious?"

"You can't go to another planet,this is you home?"

"I know that this is a shock for you,but this is something I need to do. And I also want to meet my parents and for Gohan to meet them"

"I know what you mean Goku and I support that,but what if someone evil like RR or King Piccolo appears?" Said Tien

"You don't need to worry,it's been already five years and nothing bad happened. Also Piccolo is on the good side and he is very strong,you guys are also strong and I'm sure that if you trained more you could be stronger" Explained Goku to everybody and calmed them down a little,then he remembered "Ohh,I almost forgot" Said Goku and went to his room and come back with his scouter in hand

"What is this Goku?"

"This is a scouter,through this device you can contact me if something bad is about to happen and then I will come to help you" As he said that the others calmed down completely. Bulma, as Goku said what this device can do she jumped from her chair and took the scouter and examined it

"Woa this thing looks cool" She said and put it on here left ear and pressed the button "Hmm what are this letters?" Asked Bulma to Goku but he just shrugged

"It's reading power levels in this room" Said Raditz as he looked to Bulma "If you press the button two times you will be able to communicate to our planet"

"Woa really?This is awesome,your technology is far advanced than ours" Said Bulma with amazement and excitement. She will sure take a look at this device

"You see guys everything will be alright" Said Goku with a smile,he was reviled that he told everyone and that they accepted his decision

"Kakarot it's time to go" Said Raditz as he stud from his chair and walked towards the door. Goku nodded and started to walk towards his brother. Gohan noticed that and went near his father and walked with him and his friends outside. As they said their goodbye to Goku,Bulma couldn't help by cry

"Goku my boy,take care there and remember you are always welcomed here" Said Roshi to his once pupil,but Goku to him was more than that. To him Goku was like a son he never had

"Thanks Master and thank you for everything you taught me"

"Goku I hope we will see again,we will always be best friends right?" Said Krillin who couldn't but feel sad

"Of course Krillin and I will come to visit you guys as soon as I can" Said Goku to Krillin and everyone else. They said their goodbyes and Goku,Gohan were ready to enter their pods when Piccolo stop Goku

"Goku,you better come back stronger,because next time I will be the victor" Said Piccolo with a smirk

"We will see Piccolo,until than train hard" Said Goku to Piccolo and smiled to his once enemy. He and Gohan for the last time waved to their friends and as they entered the space pod they were lunched in the sky,headed towards their destination


	3. Back Home After Twenty Years

Thirteen days passed since Goku and his son Gohan left Earth with Raditz. They were near their destination, only a few hours before they land on planet Vegeta. Meanwhile on a planet full of Saiyans, the commander of the Third Class unit was having his morning training. After he came back two days ago from his mission almost dead, he was sure to increase his power. After almost four hours of training, Bardock decided to quit for today and go home to his mate. As he walked towards his home he couldn't but think about his two son's. It was a while now that Raditz left and he wondered if there were some complications on Earth. As he arrived at his home he snapped from his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to seeing his mate running to him

"Gine, why are you running?"

"Huh.. Why am I running? I was calling for you since you walked out from the training facility. Are you deaf or something?" Asked Gine to her mate as she caught some air

"No, I'm not, I was just thinking something"

"I see, well let's go in so you can tell me what were you thinking while I make us something to eat" Said Gine with a smile on her face. Bardock nodded and smiled while they entered their house

Later in space, two pods were about to land on planet Vegeta, but before they were about to land, the computer in Raditz's pod wake him up. He figured that they are about to land since he was awake and he decided that it would be the best to wake up Kakarot and his son

"Hey, Kakarot wake up!We are about to land!" Yelled Raditz and heard Kakarot waking up

"Ahh, that was a long nap" As he fully opened his eyes he couldn't, but he amazed by what he was seeing in front of him. Out there was a planet where he was born. The planet truly was beautiful, just like Raditz said

"Kakarot wake up the boy. We will land now" Goku nodded at what Raditz said and woke up Gohan who was barely awake. But the boys eyes were wide open when the pod started to fall down towards the planet. Raditz could hear the boy yell and couldn't help but remember his first trip with the pod. He yelled the same way like Gohan. Fortunately for Gohan they landed very fast and the landing wasn't that bad. First to come out from the pod was Raditz, who was greeted by the man who took care of the pods. He approached his brother pod when he saw that the doors are starting to open. As Goku come out from the pod the first thing he nodded was the gravity, he could barely stand. He also thought if he had any weighed clothes on him he would surely be crushed on the floor

"Wow this gravity is intense" Said Goku who slowly managed to walk towards Raditz

"In the beginning you will have little problem's with it, but you will adjust to it quickly" Said Raditz as he watched his brother barely walking, he also nodded that Goku had hard time because he was carrying the boy

"Since you have already hard time walking, let me carry the boy" Suggested Raditz as he reached for Gohan

"Yea, thanks Raditz" Agreed Goku and handed over Gohan to Raditz who put him on his back. While Raditz was putting Gohan on his back, Goku couldn't but look around. The building in front of him was huge. He also nodded when he turned around that this area was close to the mountains and to the forest, which he liked

"You will go sightseeing later Kakarot, let's go. I'm sure that mother and father are home" Said Raditz and walked in the building with Goku right behind. As they walked Raditz explained to Goku everything there is in this building and that they need to go to the others side of the building where are the houses for all the Third Class warriors. What Goku also nodded was that most of the Saiyan that passed by them looked at him

"Hey, Raditz is it me or are they looking at us?"

"They are, but mostly at you"

"But why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you look the same as our father, but pay them no attention we are almost at the end" Said Raditz to Goku who nodded and tried to ignore the staring. As they finally approached the doors and went out of the building, it was another time to be amazed

"Woa talk about houses, it's like there are hundreds of them," Said Goku as he watched the field full of houses

"Well, I told you that most of the Saiyans are in Third Class group. There is our house" Said Raditz as he pointed at the last house in the field. Goku nodded and prepared himself for the meeting with his parents. As they walked towards the house he saw that most of the Saiyans greeted Raditz. Some even thought that Gohan was his kid and joked about that, but Raditz just said something back at them and smirked. And there they were in front of the house

"This is it Kakarot, are you ready?" Asked Raditz as he looked back at Goku. He could see that he was nervous and excited, well who couldn't blame him. After all he was all alone for twenty years without even knowing who he is

"Yes I'm let's go inside" Said Goku as he threw away all the nervousness and was ready to finally see his parents

"Alright, but here take the boy" Said Raditz and smiled at how his brother was detriment to meet them. Raditz gave Gohan to Goku who was surprisingly doing well considering the gravity. As Goku took him in his arms Raditz knocked on the doors and entered

Meanwhile Gine who was cleaning the house, heard a knock on the door and went see who it was while Bardock was in the other room resting. Just as she reached the doors she saw her older son coming in

"Raditz!You are finally back. What took you so long, where is Kakarot!?" Yelled Gine as she approached Raditz who was already feeling pain in his ears

"Calm down mother!" Yelled Raditz back " He is here, but with your yelling I bet he is already in his pod going back to Earth" Exclaimed Raditz. While they were yelling, Goku and Gohan couldn't but smile at the display in front of them. As the yelling stopped, Raditz moved so that Goku can enter the house and as soon he moved, with speed no seen before Gine rushed towards Goku and hugged him

"My little Kakarot is finally home!" Yelled Gina with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. While she was hugging him, Goku could feel something he never did before. He felt a connection with her and something was telling him this was her, his mother and this was his home

"How are you Kak.." Before she could finish,Gine felt something moving between her and Goku and when she looked down to her surprise she saw a little boy

"Kakarot is this.."

"Yes mother that's Kakarot son. Now why don't you let them breathe for a minute" Said Raditz as he took of his armor and sat down on the nearby chair "Oh by the way where is father?He should be home by now?"

"He is in the room resting,he arrived two days ago in a terrible state" Explained Gine as she moved from Goku and Gohan leaving them some room to breath

"Why don't you two sit down while I'm going to wake up Bardock" Said Goku's mother with a smile while she went to wake up her mate. Goku quickly walked toward the chair and sat down with Gohan in his lap. Raditz couldn't but laugh at his brother

"What are you laughing?" Asked Goku who didn't understand why was Raditz laughing

"Hahah nothing,your expression was hilarious while she was holding you"

"Heh well I did almost choke" Smiled Goku back and scratched back of his hair " I thought she was not a fighter and yet she has a strong grip"

"I know what you mean and she is not a fighter,but it must be something about being a mother. That was at least what father told me" Goku nodded and what caught his attention was Gohan's tail. His tail was lashing left and right and Goku come to a conclusion that he must be very excited

While they were waiting in the living room, Gine walked into the room and tried wake up Bardock who was fast asleep

"Hey Bardock,honey wake up" Said Gine but she only recieved a grunt from Barodock

"You better wake up!Your sons are back!" Yelled Gine and punched Bardock in the face which made him immediately open his eyes

"What?Raditz and Kakarot are back?So he is alive" Said Bardock as he stud up from the floor

"Of course he is!And they brought somebody else with them" Said Gine with a big smile on her face leaving Barodock confused "Somebody else?Who?"

"Come and see" Said Gine as she dragged Bardock from the room

As they come out from the room, Goku looked towards them. When he saw his father he couldn't but think that he was seeing himself. They really looked the same except the few things and what amazed him even more was the power coming from the man

When Bardock looked at Goku he couldn't but feel at ease,his son was finally here and alive,but then what caught his attention was the boy he was holding in his lap

"Now Barodock let's seat down and hear what Kakarot and Raditz have to tell us" Said Gine and with Bardock sat down on the couch

"Well before any of you two started to ask Kakarot question let me say this" Said Raditz receiving full attention of his mother and father

" You see, what I discovered on Earth was that when Kakarot landed there he lost all of his memory when he hit his head"

"What!?Oo my poor Kakarot" Said Gine as she almost started to cry,while Bardock had a feeling that something like that could happen. Many saiyans who were sent of planet as a child or infant were damaged by the time they returned home

"When we first met,he didn't know who am I or that he comes from another planet,but since he wanted to know more about his heritage he decided to come here" Finished Raditz

"I see,well Kakarot my name is Gine and I'm your mother. This man over here who looks just like you is your father Bardock" Explained Gine on which Goku nodded

"Yea Raditz already told me your names. I'm glad to finally met you" Said Goku with a smile on his face which made Gine smile even more

"Kakarot what I want you to know is that we didn't send you away because we didn't care for you. We did it because we wanted for you to survive" Said Bardock to his youngest son. He didn't want for his son to think that he was sent away just because he was born weak ,he didn't want to be like those Elites who cared for nothing more than power

"I know, Raditz also told me that. He said that the planet was in danger and you wanted for some of our kind to survive"

"Yes that's correct,but lets talk about those things later. What I want to know who is this handsome boy you are holding" Said Gine as she smiled when she saw Gohan blush a little

"This is my son Gohan" Said Goku as he with his hand moved through boys hair

"Hi,nice to met you" Said Gohan as he stud up and bowed

"Well hello Gohan,I'm your grandmother Gine and this old man is your grandfather" Gohan nodded and smiled

"I'm not that old!Besides that Kakarot where is your mate?Why didn't you bring her here?" Asked Bardock,even tho he had a feeling what could it be

"She can't be here because she died when Gohan was born" Said Goku as he stared at the floor and trying not think about his dead wife

"Ohh Kakarot I'm so sorry to hear it" Said Gine who was felling sad for her son. He was so young and yet a father and a single parent

"I'm really sorry son"Said Bardock

"Mhm. That's one of the reason's I decided to come here" Explained Goku and there was a minute of silence when Gine decided to break the silence

"Well since you traveled a lot,I'm sure you three are very hungry. So while I go to cook something to eat,you stay here with your brother and father" Said Gine on what Goku nodded and smiled

As Gina was in the kitchen cooking dinner, the man stayed in the living room, mostly hearing Goku's story about his adventures when he was a boy. He told them how he almost won the WorldMartialArtsTournament,defeated the RedRibbon Army, beated the evil King Piccolo and that in the end he managed to win the WMAT and become the strongest man on Earth. Bardock was pleased with his son development. By what he heard from his stories he figured out that his son took his mother personalities

"Well that's pretty much all that happened while I was on Earth"

"You had quite an adventure Kakarot" Said Raditz

"Hehe I guess I had" Said Goku as he laughed which made Bardock smile a little

"You know I'm very interested in seeing what you learned on Earth. What you say we have a little spar outside before dinner" Asked Bardock who was very curious to see what his son learned while he was on Earth

"Sure why not" Said Goku who stud up all excited,but only to be silenced by his stomach growling,which made Raditz laugh

"Can we do it after we eat?I'm very hungry" Said Goku as he scratched back of the head smiling

"Heh sure why not" Said Bardock who smiled a little. "Even tho he hit his head,he does act like a saiyan" Thought Bardock as he heard Gine calling them to come eat

As they entered the kitchen Goku and Gohan were surprised by how much food was on the table

"Wow look at all this food,it looks nice" Exclaimed Goku as he sat down on the chair

"Yes, it is. You see Kakarot, mother work at meat factory so sometimes she can bring home food" Explained Raditz who already had a piece of meat in his mouth

"Really?That's cool"

"Thank you Kakarot," Said Gine as she put a piece of meat on Gohan's plate who looked at the meat at first and then started to eat

After a while the food was gone and everyone were satisfied. While Gine was moving the plates she was meaning to ask something to Goku about the boy

"Listen Kakarot"

"Huh?"

"What do you think about doing with Gohan since you arrived here?"

"Well, I don't know, how things work here?"

"He could be at home for a while until he accustomed himself to this place and after that we could sign him in Saiyan Academy" Suggested Bardock

"What's that?" Asked Goku who was curious about that

"That's a school for Saiyans who there learn all about our history, other planets and even some science stuff" Explained Raditz

"Woa that sounds nice"

"Yes and what is even better they learn a lot about fighting" Added Raditz

"Sounds exciting,what you say Gohan?" Asked Goku his son

"I would love to go there dad! I want to learn more about fighting and other planets" Said Gohan who happily waved with his tail behind him

"Alright, then we agreed. Few days for now Gohan will be at home with Gine. While she is working I will teach the boy some basics" Said Bardock and the others nodded in agreement

"That's all great, but what about Kakarot?Who will teach him about Saiyan ways and other stuff?" Asked Raditz as he received stares from his parents

"You will teach him that" Exclaimed Gine

"What?But I have to train if I ever think to rank up!" Yelled Raditz who didn't like the idea of teaching Kakarot since he had to train

"He is your brother and you will teach him!" Yelled Gine at her oldest son "Besides he can train with you"

"Your mother is right Raditz" Agreed Bardock with his mate

"Hmp fine!" Said Raditz as he eyed Goku who only smiled "Listen Kakarot tomorrow we start with the training,you better be ready" Said Raditz to Goku who happily nodded. He couldn't wait for the sparing match against Raditz

"Well since we finally solved everything,I think we said that we will have a little sparing match Kakarot" Said Bardock who looked at his son

"Yes we did,I'm ready"Said Goku as he stud up and had a more serious look on his face. He was determinate to show his best in front of his parents

"Fine,let's go outside" Said Bardock as he walked towards the doors with Goku and the rest of them behind


	4. The Meeting

Bardock and Goku both went on the opposite sides of the field. As they were standing there, they eyed each other while Raditz, Gine and Gohan, who was in his grandmother's arms watched patiently the two man who were about to collide in a fight. While they were waiting Raditz put his scouter on his left ear. He figured it would be interesting to see at what level was his younger brother

"Listen Kakarot, I know you have yet to accustom yourself to this gravity, so give everything you got" Suggested Bardock who was ready to test his youngest son

"Heh I know and I intended to do that" Said Goku who took his pose and started to power up. As he was bringing all of his power out, his white aura started to flare wildly around him

As he started to rise his power, Raditz's scouter started to calculate Goku's power level "Hmm.. "

"What is it Raditz?" Asked Gine

"Kakarot power level is rising"

"Really?What is his number?" Asked Gine as she who was curious about her younger son level

"It's around 950... No, wait, it stoped at 1200" Said Raditz who was surprised a little. His brother was not too far from his power level

"That's not bad. See Raditz you will have a good sparring partner" Said Gine with a smile on her face

"I guess you are right mother" Said Raditz who couldn't but to agree

As mother and son talked, Goku finished with his power up and looked at his father "Good, now attack me son" Said Bardock who wanted for Goku to attack

"Right. Here I goo!"Yelled Goku and charged at Bardock who calmly remained standing at his spot. When Goku approached Bardock he started with a combination of punches and kick's, but everything was easily blocked by Bardock. Goku figured that this won't do so after he tried to kick Bardock for the last time, he backed off from his father

"Not bad Kakarot. You are pretty fast, but you still lack power" exclaimed Bardock "He is not bad. He is here only for a half day and he is already getting accustomed to our gravity" Thought Bardock

"Wow, he blocked all of my attacks like they were nothing!He really is strong. Heh even tho he is far stronger than me I can't but feel excited by this" Thought Goku about his father. His quickly snapped from his thought's when he noticed that his father disappeared from the place he was standing. Goku quickly tried to find Bardock energy level which he did. His father appeared behind him ready to punch him. Goku at the last moment managed to turn around and was about to catch the punch, but Bardock was too fast for him. Bardock managed to punch Goku in the face which sent flying the young Saiyan. Goku recovered from the hit quickly and with one hand launched himself into the air

"That hurt. Let's try this" Thought Goku as he was hovering in air "KAA-MEE" Started Goku as he put his hand's together

"Hmm, what is he doing?" Thought Bardock

"What?!Kakarot power level is rising" Said Raditz who now watched his brother with wide open eyes

"HAA-MEE"

"He can manipulate energy attacks!That attack power is at 1750" Exclaimed Raditz

"HAA!"Yelled Goku and released his blue energy blast towards his father who only smirked at this. As Goku's Kamehameha approached, Bardock just put his left hand in front himself and deflected the blast in the sky

"Incredible,he deflected my blast like it was nothing" Said Goku to himself and before he could think of something else he was punched in the gut by his father, which made Goku slowly falling down on the ground. As he touched the ground, he was on his knees still feeling the pain from that punch. As he sensed his father approach he looked up seeing a hand from his father

"You have indeed learned some interesting technic while you were away son" Said Bardock

"Thanks, but they weren't good enough to even put a scratch on you " Said Goku as he grabs his father hand to get up

"That's true, but with the proper training and with more battles you will grow stronger" Explained Bardock while he and Goku walked towards others

"Daddy are you ok?"Asked Gohan as he tried to stand up, but unfortunately for the young half-Saiyan the gravity was still too much for him

"Don't worry Gohan I'm alright" Assured Goku his son and picked him from the ground

"Hey, Kakarot I was wondering. Is it possible that you can raise your power at will and sense other's energy level without using a scouter?" Asked Raditz who was sure that Goku knew that

"Yes I can and it's not that hard to learn that" Answered Goku

"You will teach me that tomorrow when we start our training," Said Raditz on which Goku agreed and with Raditz and Gohan entered the house leaving Gine and Bardock outside

"I still can't believe that our Kakarot returned home and that he has a son. I'm so glad that they come" Said Gine as she hugged Bardock

"Yes, me too. But even tho he hit his head as a child he still acts like a Saiyan and what's even better he inherited your personalities" Said Bardock as looked down at his mate

"Thank you, and with your strength he will do good things where we were doing wrong" Exclaimed Gine on what Bardock nodded and with her walked in the house. When they entered the house they saw Raditz on couch resting

"Hey, Raditz where is your brother and Gohan?"Asked Gine who was looking for her son and grandson

"They wanted to go sleep so I told them that they can use my room" Said Raditz as he looked at his mother

"Ok, well I think that I will go pick some clothes for Gohan tomorrow" Said Gine

"Yes, that's a good idea. I will take Kakarot to the King tomorrow before he and Raditz begin with their training" Said Bardock as he yawned and walked towards his and his mate room

"To the King?What for father?" Asked Raditz who was curious about this

"Well, the King said that he wanted to see Kakarot as soon as he returns home. He is meeting with all the Saiyan who were sent away from the planet when they were young" Explained Bardock

"Aha, I see. Well just finish that fast, because I will not wait for him all day" Said Raditz and turned on the other side. Bardock didn't say anything so he just went to his room sleep while Gine remained to clean up few things before she too went to sleep

New day appeared on planet Vegeta. The reunited family was already awake and eating. While the man were eating,Gine decided to go out and pick up some clothes for Gohan. When she come back home,the food which she made for breakfast was already gone

"I see you eaten everything" Said Gine as she looked at the table "Well since you finished your meal why don't you try this Gohan" Said Gine as she gave to Gohan a black spandex. Gohan nodded and started to take his clothes off. Gohan at the beginning thought that the spandex would be tight but to his surprise it was not and it fit him perfectly

"Now try this boots" Said Gine as she added to Gohan white boots which he put with no need for help from his father like he needed every time he put his shoes on

"Woa look at this daddy,they are stretchy and they are easily to put on" Said Gohan as he showed to his father

"Yes, they are son. You look good in that" Said Goku who smiled at his son

"The only thing he needs is an armor,but that can wait for now" Explained Gine and then turned to her youngest son "Kakarot you will go with your father to pick an armor for you before you meet with the King" Goku nodded,but when he heard who he will meet his eyes winded in surprise

"I-I will meet the King?" Asked Goku who was surprised with this

"Yes,he wants to see you Kakarot so we better hurry" Said Bardock as he put his armor on

"Sure I'm ready to go"

"Great,let's go than. Raditz you wait for Kakarot at the training room,I will bring him there"

"Alright" Was all that Raditz said and waved with his hand while Bardock and Goku walked out

As they entered the building Goku saw that most of the Saiyans greeted his father with respect. He figured that's probably because he was a commander. The saiyan's were shocked when Bardock told them that Goku was his son. As they walked they arrived at the room which had all sort's of armors

"Look at this room!" Said Goku as he scanned the room. Everything seemed high tech than on Earth

"Here are the armor's,pick one of them" Pointed Bardock towards the armors who were on the shelf

Goku looked closely on which armor he would pick. Most of the armor were full battle armors like one that Raditz had, but then Goku found one which he decided to use. It was a black/blue armor with only shoulder guards and leg guards. He decided to use a black bodysuit which covered only his legs. He also picked the boots matching the color of the armor. Goku also thought about using gloves, but he decided to not so he left his blue armbands on. As he put everything on, he couldn't but see his father smile

"You look good with that son" Said Bardock who was pleased with Goku's look

"Really?Well, they are very comfortable and it's not too tight as I thought it would be"

"Like I say while we were coming here,the armor is made of a material that can withstand everyone's size"

"Ohh yea,you said something like that" Said Goku as he laughed

"Heh,let's go now. The King is waiting" Said Bardock and walked out with Goku behind him

The father and son flew all the way towards the palace which was far from the area they are living. When Goku landed he was amazed by the look of the palace,but he quickly entered in following his father. As they walked through the corridor Goku saw many painting's on the wall. Mostly of the current King with some woman and with a kid. Goku figured that must be the royal family

"Hey dad"

"What?"

"The people on this pictures, are they the King and his family?"

"Yes they are,but unfortunately the queen died long time ago"

"Ohh, so that means the kid in the picture must be their son" Said Goku who was sad at that,but then he noticed the kid on the painting

"Ahm, yes Prince Vegeta. He was born with the biggest power level ever seen in Saiyan history"

"No way, really?I would like to see him or have a match with him"Said Goku who was excited already

"He is incredibly strong,but he barely comes here"

"Huh? Why?"

"I will tell you later, we arrived" Said Bardock as they reached the King chambers. The two guards nodded that Bardock and Goku arrived so they let them in. When they walked in, Goku felt a strong energy coming from the King and when he compared it to his father he was surprised when he figured that they were not too far from each other. But what caught his most attention was the pain coming from that energy. Goku snapped out of it when he was grabbed by his father and bowed down

"My King as you can see Raditz managed to bring my other son home" Said Bardock. The King nodded and looked straight at Goku

"Yes there is no mistake there Bardock,he looks a lot like you. Tell me were there any complications with him?" Asked the King

"You see my majesty, when Kakarot arrived on Earth he unfortunately hit his head and lost all of his memory of who he was,but as Raditz told him who and from where he comes he wanted to come here and learn about his race"

"I see. Many other Saiyans who come back home are damaged and that's all because of that hideous bastard" Said the king of Saiyans with venom

"I agree with that"

"Hmm now that I look at your son I noticed that he doesn't have a tail?How did you lost it boy"Asked the King as he looked straight at Goku

"Well mmm... I lost it in battle.. sir" Said Goku. Before they come at the palace his father told him what to tell to the king about his lost tail

"I see, what I would also like to know is the power level of your son" Said the king as he looked back at Bardock

"Well, it's around 1200"

"Hmp.. Let him train before he goes on a mission because I don't think you want to lose him again and we will need plenty of strong warriors. You can go now Bardock and yes,welcome home Kakarot" Said the king on which Goku only nodded

"Yes sir" Said Bardock who stud up with Goku and left the room

As they were flying back to the third class area Goku couldn't but feel uneasy about what the king said. So he decided to ask his father

"Hey dad?"

"What is it son?"

"About what King said before, will I really need to go on a mission?" Asked Goku who didn't like the idea of going to other planets and kill all the people. Before they left the house Bardock and Raditz explained to him what they do on their missions

"Kakarot I will be honest with you. I'm afraid you will need to go"

"B-But I can't kill innocent people!That's simply not right"

"I know that Kakarot, but if we don't do that we can say goodbye to this planet and our race"

"I understand that,but isn't there any other way?"

"No,not yet at least. We are doing all of this because of Frieza"

"So if you beat Frieza, then you wouldn't go on killing people and planets?"

"If we get rid of Frieza we wouldn't kill or destroy others especially after what happened twenty years ago. That moment changed the King's way's"

"Huh?What do you mean?"

"This what will I tell you has the answer to your question about Prince Vegeta" Said Bardock as he looked at his son "You see the King before cared for no one's life. We would destroy planets with no remorse and laugh at people, but all of that changed twenty years ago. While I was on a mission I received a message to come back to Vegeta. When I arrived I heard that all the Saiyans are coming back home and that was Frieza direct order, which I found suspicious. Later I found out that Frieza wants to kill all of us, but he changed his mind because he got something in return"

"He got something?"

"It's not something is someone. In order to save the planet from Frieza,the King didn't have a choice but to give his son,the prince to Frieza"

"What!?No way, that Frieza guy took away his son!" Yelled Goku who was shocked and angry at that thought

" And it was in those moments when the King sensed fear just like the other people who were about to get killed by us. That moment changed the King thinking of life and he swore that he will get us free from Frieza by any cost. Do you understand it now Kakarot"

"I guess I understand you now, but I still don't think I will be able to kill innocent people"

"We will think about that later,let's move faster or Raditz will whine about you getting late"

"Ohh yea I totally forgot about Raditz and our match. Lets hurry I wanna spar with him" Exclaimed Goku who was excited about the spar with his older brother

Bardock couldn't but think about how Goku was carefree. Few seconds ago they were talking about killing people and destroying planets and now he was all excited about sparing with Raditz

"Hah better for him to be like this then a murderer like most of us" Thought Bardock as they speed up


	5. Sparring Match

Hello and hi,I'm sorry for taking that long for the new chapter,but I had something to do and it all dragged out. I hope you will like this chapter

To answer some reviews:No there will not be a romance between Bulma and Goku, and also thank you all for the review and thanks to all the followers and those who favorited the story

Here we go with the new chapter

* * *

The flight back,to the third class area didn't take to long for Bardock and his youngest son,since Goku was eager to have a sparring match with his older brother. As they landed on the ground they were greeted by some other saiyans that were currently outside. When they entered the building Bardock simply showed Goku to follow him which Goku nodded and did what he was told. It didn't take long for them to reach the training room and when they did,they were able to see that someone was already in there, doing some work out and it was none other than Raditz. The older son of Bardock didn't even noticed the two saiyans who walked in and was little surprised when he heard his father's voice

"I see you're warming up son. I brought Kakarot to you so you two can train together"Said Bardock which voice surprised Raditz and make him almost fall on his face,fortunately, he managed to avoid that

"Gah,how many times I told you to not sneak up like that,old man!And finally you come,I was getting bored"Grunted Raditz as he stood up and only to receive a smack on the back of his head by Bardock

"I'm not an old man!Besides we were talking with the king so it dragged out,but now we are here so you two have some fun. I have some things to do"Exclaimed Bardock and turned to Goku who was smiling at the funny moment Bardock and Raditz had

"Oh and Kakarot,be careful. Raditz is not really a fair player"Smirked Bardock when he saw that Goku's smile quickly vanished. The older saiyan just walked out from the training room while his two sons remained in there. Goku watched as his father closed the door and wondered what he meant by that,he turned around and was about to ask his brother what he was talking about when he noticed something approaching him. He turned his head and saw an energy ball coming his way. He gulped and in the last moment dodged the ball. He turned to his brother with an angry childish look on his face

"Hey,that wasn't nice Raditz!I wasn't prepared yet!"Yelled Goku on which his older brother just chuckled and prepared another energy ball in his left hand

"Lesson one Kakarot,always be prepared when you're fighting someone,even your brother"Stated Raditz and fired his energy ball toward Goku who this time didn't dodge the ball,but just smacked it away with his right hand. He looked at the spot where Raditz was,but he saw that the older saiyan wasn't there anymore. He quickly tried to sense his brother energy and in the nick of time he managed to block the kick which was coming from his left side. Raditz smirked at his brother,he felt that this sparring match will be something else

"Nice block Kakarot,what you say we kick things up a notch"Said Raditz his smirk still visible on his face as he eyed Goku,who already forgot the sneak attack from before and wear a smile almost similar to one Raditz had

"Sure,let's do this!"Yelled Goku and powered up. Raditz nodded and joined his brother and powered up. When both brothers were at their full power they both charged at each other and collided in the middle of the room. Everything that was happening in the room was observed by Bardock and couple of people who passed by and decided to watch the fight. The commander of the third class unit didn't care for the people who watched the fight,he was focused at his sons and their abilities. It was obvious that Raditz had more strength and he was using that,but Kakarot was also using his ability to sense energy and if used that ability right,he even stand a chance to do some major damage to Raditz. As he continued to watch the fight,he was distracted when he heard someone calling him,he turned his head and saw his squad member

"Hey Bardock what are you doing here?I thought your kid come back and you're home with him playing together"Said the black haired woman who wore a pink spandex and black battle armor without guards

"Very funny Fasha and what are you doing here,where are the others?"Asked Bardock who turned his head back to the fight. The female saiyan just smirked and walked close to Bardock

"Those idiots are pigging out,they said they will come here after they are done. Wait,isn't that Raditz and.."Started Fasha, but she was interrupted by Bardock

"Kakarot,they are having a sparring match"

"Wow,the kid is the same as you,but obviously much younger than you"Exclaimed Fasha on which Bardock didn't say a thing and both continued to watch the fight

Inside the training room,both fighters were giving their all and none of them was thinking of giving up. They were fighting in the air and lots of punches and kicks were exchanged. Goku was having a hard time to block Raditz attack since the older saiyan was stronger than him,but Goku wasn't about to give up. He was amazed by his brother strength and how he was always on the assault,he was wondering how was he able to go on like that,even tho they didn't fight that long Goku was already out of his strength to fight anymore. He received another punch in the gut and was about to be punched in the face,but he managed to back away from Raditz in time. Raditz cursed,he was sure he had him this time,he noted in his mind to learn how to sense energy without scouters. His younger brother proved to him earlier that be able to sense energy on your own is a big advantage to have in battle. He turned around and tried to find his brother but nothing until he heard someone. The older saiyan turned around and there he was on the ground,charging his attack. Raditz recognized that pose from yesterday and he was sure to show his younger brother what true power really is. He put both his hands in the air and charged two purple energy orbs in each hand. He looked down and saw that his brother was about to fire the attack

"MEE,HAAA!"Yelled Goku and fired his most powerfull energy blast toward his brother who was about to do the same

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"Yelled Raditz and fired his energy blast toward Goku's blast. Both blasts collided in the middle of the room,sending strong shock waves through the room. Neither of them was to give up,but unfortunately for Goku his energy supply was empty. Raditz's Double Sunday pushed the Kamehameha back and hit Goku which send him hit the wall. After he crashed with the wall,Goku fell on the ground almost passed out,just as he was about to pass out his brother landed in front of him

"Not bad Kakarot,not bad,but you still have a lot to learn and I will teach you the proper saiyan way"Said Raditz with a smirk on his face as he eyed Goku who barely managed to look his brother and send him a smile,after that he passed out. The older brother let out a breath and picked the passed out Goku and carried him out from the room. When he walked out he was surprised to see his father and Fasha out,he noticed few other saiyans but he didn't care about them

"What are you doing here old man,didn't you have some stuff to do?"Asked Raditz as he walked closer to his father who looked from Raditz to Kakarot

"I did,but I decided to watch the two of you spar. While the two of you are in the healing room I will have to see which group Gohan will be put in for the academy. So after Kakarot is healed come to my office,the people from the academy will be there"Said Bardock on which Raditz noded. He was also wondering which group would the kid be placed at,it will be determined by the boys power level and Raditz was eager to see how strong his nephew is. Raditz didn't waste any more time and say goodbye to his father and Fasha and walked to the healing room with his brother on his back. Meanwhile Bardock just watched at the two almost smiling,but he hide the smile from the others

"Hey who is Gohan?That's not a saiyan name"Said Fasha as she thought of some saiyan names she knew

"Gohan is the son of Kakarot,my grandson"Said Bardock on which Fasha eyes widened in surprise,but then she burst laughing,making Bardock wonder what happened to her but then he figured out what he said

"Hahaha, that's great. Bardock,the fearful commander of the third class unit is now officially a grandfather"Fasha laughed loud enough to be heard by everyone in the building. Bardock covered his face in embarrassment,but that wasn't the end of his torture because he noticed that the members of his group were coming and he managed to say only one word

"Fuck"

Few hours later Raditz was in the cafeteria eating a little snack. He was only one hour in the healing tank and so he decided to go and eat a little before his brother was healed. After some time, Raditz noticed that the time was up and he headed toward the healing chamber. When he arrived there he saw that his brother was already out of the tank and talking with the doctor

"Everything seems to be alright with you boy,but for the check how do you feel?"Asked the old doctor as he moved to write something

"I feel amazing and much stronger than before"Said Goku who was happy that he was finally out from the tank. He was surprised when he felt his increase in power

"Well that's nothing unusual,after all you are a saiyan"Stated the doctor on which Goku just nodded and put on his armor. He turned around and said goodbye to the doctor when he saw Raditz at the entrance of the room

"Hey Raditz,do you need to use the healing tank?"Asked Goku who didn't know why Raditz was here and presumed he needed to heal

"No I don't need it,I come for you. We are going to father's office,the people from the academy will be there to evaluate Gohan"Explained Raditz on which Goku nodded,but at the same time he felt worried for his son. He didn't know how would Gohan react to the things saiyans do and he only hoped everything will be ok with his son. Some time later and the two brothers arrived in front of their father office,Raditz knocked on the doors and the doors immediately opened. When Raditz and Goku entered in there they saw their father standing near Gohan who was wearing his black spandex and white boots he received from Gine and one man standing in front of Gohan writing the appearance of the boy

"So father,is everything alright,did he took his power level?Asked Raditz who with Goku walked and stood near their father

"Not yet and you just arrived in time. He was just about to do it"Said Bardock and Raditz just looked at his nephew. He wondered if the boy had the power level to at least being a middle-class saiyan,the truth was being a third class saiyan was hard

"Alright, I think the only thing remaining is to see what class you are. Let's see"Said the saiyan who wore an armor similar to Bardock except it didn't have any guards and the color of the armor was white/red and his spandex was blue. The thing which seemed to make this man different from the other saiyans was his hair color. His hair wasn't completely black,few hairs were colored gray which indicated that the man wasn't that young. The saiyan pressed the red button on his scouter and let a breath of disappointment when he read the power level

"Ahh what a shame,only level 5. Well, that's what I get hoping that someone strong will be born in this unit"Said the man not noticing the angry look on Raditz face. Raditz was sure to attack the man and show him what he can do,but he controlled himself because he didn't want to be yelled and punched by his father. Meanwhile Goku wondered how was possible that Gohan had such low rating,from what he knew about power levels that seemed wrong,then he remembered what might cause that

"Amm Gohan,are you suppressing your energy?"Asked Goku as he walked close to his son and kneeled to his level

"Hmm,yes I'm daddy. You alway said to hide my energy from the others so I kept doing that"Answered Gohan who surprised Raditz and Bardock by this. The kid was only four and half and he already knew how to hide his true power. Meanwhile, Goku just smiled at his son. He knew that Gohan was smart for his age and if he kept studying and fight then one day he would grow up to be an amazing warrior

"You don't need to hide it now Gohan. Show him your true power son"Said Goku with a smile on which Gohan nodded and smiled at his dad while Goku stood up and turned to the man "Can you please check it once again,you will now see that the scouter was wrong"Asked Goku on which the man doubted that something will change,but he decided to check it once again. The man once again pressed the red button,but this time the readings were going up. The man eyes widened in shock when he read the power level

"I-I can't believe it. It says that the boys power level is 720"Said the man with a loud voice and surprised Raditz and Bardock. Both men turned their head toward Gohan who smiled at the number the man said

"Is that ok?If you ask me that is a big number"Said Goku with his natural expression,but then he was confused by the looks of Bardock and Raditz "Hey what's wrong?"

"Ohh,it's nothing. It's just that boy's power level in his age is high enough to be an Elite"Explained Bardock who was still surprised by this. He knew how harsh the elites can be,but he knew that in the future the boy will have a better treatment than them

"Yea,father is right. The Elites are the strongest of our race and to think my nephew is gonna be one of them.."Started Raditz and walked toward Gohan and patted him on the head "You show those Elites who is the strongest, alright kid"Said Raditz and smirked while Gohan smiled back and clenched his fists,determined to prove himself to his uncle as well his father,grandfather and grandmother

"I will uncle Raditz!I can't wait to learn new things and how the saiyans fight!It's gonna be awesome!"Yelled Gohan in excitement only to make the other three saiyans laugh

After everything was settled with the man from the academy,Raditz,Kakarot and Gohan went home while Bardock had some business to solve. When they come home they were cheerfully greeted by Gine,who was eager to hear what happened to her boys today. Gine prepared the dinner and told everyone to come at the table. Just as they started to eat, Raditz with his mouth full started to tell his mother what happened today with their sparring match,but he stopped when they hear somebody walk in the house and it was none other than Bardock. Gine greeted her mate and brought him a plate full of food on which he didn't waste any second and attacked the food which was on it. After everyone ate everything they told Gine what happened today and what made her happy was the news about Gohan

"I'm so proud of you Gohan,my little grandson an Elite!"Yelled Gine cheerfully as she hugged Gohan who almost popped like a balloon under his grandmother's tight hug. The other three saiyans laughed at Gohan's expression while he reached for help. She soon let Gohan go and sat down on her chair and looked at Goku who caught her watching him

"You have no idea how happy I'm to finally have you back Kakarot. I know that we saiyans don't care to much about feelings but I care and I couldn't handle loosing you once again"Explained Gine as she fought to not cry in front of her boys. Goku looked at his mother and could only wonder how was for her to send her child away,but he knew she wasn't at fault here,it was someone else and he was sure to not let that person do something like that again. He knew he just arrived here,but he was already viewing this as his home,this was his home he was born here and he was sure to let it live,if only he could do something about Frieza and that would stop the saiyans to do wrong. He clenched his fists and for the first time he felt something different,inside him he could feel anger,rage towards the man who made his mother cry and the other saiyans die and kill because of him. He suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he heard his son voice

"Hey dad are you alright?"Asked Gohan who noticed that something was of with his father. Goku looked at his son and forced a smile

"I'm alright Gohan,I just lost myself in thoughts"Said Goku and assured his son that everything was alright,but someone else wasn't that assured


End file.
